


A Debt Repaid

by GirthMan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionWhen Ash keeps coming up short in his attempts to repay Misty for the bike he destroyed, Misty decides to act on her long-hidden feelings for him and collect her payment in the form of a kiss.She never could have anticipated what that kiss would turn into, though...





	A Debt Repaid

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak! People call me the Pokemon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon! For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself? I study Pokemon as a profession. First, what is your name?"

_ Click! _

Misty switched off the portable television, turning her attention back toward the meager stack of money she had been counting. 

“Why would he even  _ need  _ to explain what a Pokemon is, anyway?” she wondered out loud to herself, thumbing through the last few bills in her hand. 

With a sigh, she dropped the cash into a jar labeled “BIKE,” and dejectedly rested her chin in her hands. Casting a sidelong glance at the woefully empty jar, she huffed, trying to think of ways to speed up the funding process for a new bike. 

“Maybe I could open up a new gym,” Misty muttered. “Johto doesn’t have a water-type gym yet, does it?”

Groaning, she abandoned the idea almost instantly, flopping onto her cot with a huff. 

“Who am I kidding? We don’t have nearly enough money to even  _ start  _ setting something like that up... I  _ could  _ always go back to Cerulean City…”

Misty chewed her lip, not particularly thrilled about the prospect of heading back home. Here, though, she had nothing. Her Pokemon stayed in their balls, clipped at her belt. Everything she owned, she kept either in a bag or in the Secret Base her Starmie had helped carve into the rocky hillside she now found herself staying in. In all honesty, she shouldn’t have  _ wanted  _ to stay in Johto, but things were more complicated than that. 

“Why did he have to fry my bike in the first place?” Misty grumbled. 

Training Pokemon as a gym leader had always been Misty’s goal in life. She had never truly considered packing up and leaving home on an adventure until she had run into Ash Ketchum. After getting over the initial annoyance of having her bike nearly vaporized by his Pikachu, Misty came to realize that she had, at some point, developed something of a crush on Ash. She wasn’t sure when her feelings for him began to manifest, but her best guess was that it was around the midpoint of their journey through Kanto. 

Now that Misty had been given nearly a year’s worth of time to hide her feelings, she had come to accept that, yes, she had fallen for Ash, even if she couldn’t quite put a finger on  _ why.  _ Maybe it was his adventurous nature. Maybe it was his spunky, sometimes dangerous sense of justice. Maybe it was just his physique - he was  _ very  _ good-looking under the baggy jeans and jacket he liked to wear. 

“Why did  _ he  _ have to fry my bike?” Misty groaned again, sprawling out on the bed. 

Had it been anyone else, Misty likely would have gotten some sort of payment and gone on her way, never giving a second thought to the encounter. Ash, though, had a strangely infectious sort of charisma, even when he was destroying others’ personal property. Misty was, to put it as simply as possible, at a total loss as to why she was attracted to him, but the fact of the matter was that she  _ was  _ attracted to him, and that wasn’t changing any time soon. 

No matter how many times she wrestled with that realization, Misty had never quite gotten over it. Even now, the thought of Ash was enough to make her cheeks turn pink. As she lay on the bed, she felt her heartbeat quickening, thumping away in her chest. She stared at the ceiling, her sea-green eyes unblinking as all her thoughts faded into fantasies of her crush. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her short, spiky, orange hair, twirling her side-tied ponytail around, nearly oblivious to her own body’s response to her daydreaming. 

Misty’s lips had parted slightly, and she was breathing slowly and shallowly, as if in an attempt to calm herself. Her legs dangled off the side of the cot, swaying gently, and her untied sneakers gradually slipped from her feet, tumbling onto the floor. Her free hand had been resting on her flat, exposed midriff, but now her fingers were toying with the hem of her sleeveless yellow crop top and the red straps of her suspenders. 

“ _ Ah!” _

A soft gasp escaped Misty’s lips as her hand, almost of its own accord, slipped under her shirt. Her fingertips dragged their way up her slim, toned belly and toward her chest, where her hand came to rest. She gently cupped her petite breast in her palm, slowly massaging and kneading it, sliding her fingers over her soft, gradually-stiffening nipple. 

Misty bit down on her lower lip, quivering slightly as her fingers untangled themselves from her hair and snuck their way down her cheek, over the soft, sensitive skin of her neck, and all the way past her flat belly toward her tight, denim shorts. Another, more powerful shiver went through her body while she fumbled with her button and zipper, opening her shorts just enough to expose her little pink panties. 

" _ Oh, Ash…" _

Misty was all but lost in her fantasy now. As her hand slipped last the elastic band of her underwear and over the short, soft, reddish hairs topping her delicate mound, she let out a needy moan, rolling her hips and pushing herself against her waiting hand. As her fingertip brushed against the hood of her clitoris, an intense, warm rush of pleasure shot through her body, causing her to yelp softly and quickly yank her hand out of her shorts. She jolted upright, red-faced and breathing heavily, and squeezed her thighs tightly together. 

“ _ Oooohhh,  _ what is  _ wrong  _ with me?!” Misty whined, gripping the edge of the cot to keep her hands from wandering again. “Why can’t I just… tell him?”

She pouted, brooding at the edge of the bed for a while until she had calmed down enough to zip her shorts up. Just when she had made herself a bit more decent, the door of the base opened. Misty’s cheeks regained a conspicuous, red glow as Ash walked in. Having only just gotten herself under control, she couldn’t help but swallow nervously, noticing the way her heart began to thump frantically in her chest. 

Ash sighed, clearly exhausted, as he kicked the door closed behind him. His spiky, black hair was a mess, and the hat he usually wore hung loosely from his hand. His skin was dotted with beads of sweat, which he didn’t bother to wipe away before shrugging out of his jacket. His tired, brown eyes darted toward Misty, who had gasped softly. With an oblivious shrug, Ash stretched his sore arms, groaning, then dug through his pockets for the money he had earned that day. He thumbed through it and tossed half of the meager stack into Misty’s bike jar. 

“Not too much today?” Misty asked glumly. 

Ash shook his head, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his deep-blue tee shirt. He groaned, slumping onto the bed opposite Misty and sprawling out. Misty glanced over at him, but quickly averted her gaze, gripping the bed tightly as her face turned an even deeper shade of red in response to the quick peek she got at Ash. His shirt clung tightly to his body, revealing the outlines of his well-toned muscles, and rode up a bit at his midriff, exposing a hint of his abs.

“Nope,” Ash grumbled, kicking his shoes off. “At this rate, it might be faster to just keep walking, anyway…”

Misty managed a glance over her shoulder, past Ash, at the jar. Even after Ash’s new contribution, it was still pitifully empty. Misty frowned, a bit upset at the prospect of never getting her bike back, but more so at her own inability to simply confess to Ash. Now, especially, with him reclining on the bed next to her, fresh off a hard day’s work trying to pay her back for something that happened over a year ago now, Misty became painfully aware of her feelings for Ash. 

“You know what?” Misty spoke up after a while. “Maybe…”

She trailed off, chewing her lip nervously. Ash sat up with a grunt, waiting for her to continue. 

“What’s that?” Ash asked. 

Misty cleared her throat and summoned all her courage. 

“Alright, then, Mister Ketchum!” she began, pointing a finger at Ash and putting on a show of confidence and bravado. “If you can’t meet your bike fund quota this week, we’ll just have to think of something else for you to do!”

She grinned, clutching the bed to keep her nervous shivers under control. 

“And what might  _ that  _ be?” Ash asked, rolling his eyes. “Want me to train your Psyduck?”

Misty swallowed one more time, keeping up her cocky demeanor even as her cheeks glowed red and every ounce of reason she had screamed at her to stop while she still could. She ignored her body’s warnings, though, realizing that if she didn’t take this chance, she couldn’t be sure that she would get another. 

“We’ll call it even,” she began, her voice a bit lower. “But first…”

She turned, climbing further onto the bed and kneeling across from Ash. Locking eyes with him, she delivered her ultimatum. 

“You have to kiss me.”

An overwhelming silence came over the room. Ash wasn’t sure what to say, and Misty wasn’t sure if she should backtrack and say that she was joking. She knelt there for what felt like forever, anxiously awaiting Ash’s reply. 

“What?” he finally asked. 

Ash stared at Misty for a few moments, cocking his head in confusion. He thought he must have fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed. This must have been a dream, he thought. But as the awkward, quiet seconds ticked by, he became more aware of the soft blush on his cheeks, the sweat still beading on his skin, and the incessant, heavy thumping of his heart in response to Misty’s request. 

“You heard me,” Misty said, noticeably less confident now that she had to repeat herself. “Kiss me, and we can forget all about the bike.”

Ash was certain now that this was real. Misty looked incredibly shy and nervous now, and somehow, the face she was making was nothing short of irresistible to him. He had noticed her beauty before, of course, and had developed a crush on her almost right after meeting her, but he had never acted on those feelings. For nearly a year now, he let the affection he felt toward Misty grow and grow, always lingering in the back of his mind, but never allowed to come out. He couldn’t believe that he was finally given a chance like this, even after resigning himself to the assumption that Misty couldn’t have possibly harbored any feelings for him. 

“Are… Are you sure?” Ash asked, his voice practically a whisper. 

Misty could feel her cheeks burning now. With a heavy, red blush on her face, she pursed her lips, furrowed her brow, and nodded, balling her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. 

“Hurry up and do it before I change my mind!” she squealed. 

“Okay, okay!” Ash replied, just as flustered as Misty. “I just wasn’t expecting…  _ this,  _ you know?”

He sat up, shuffling into a kneeling position. Misty felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She had to remind herself to breathe, and it was all she could do to keep from shivering in anticipation and nervousness. She took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, closing her eyes, and scooting a bit closer to Ash, puckering her lips and waiting as patiently and calmly as she could for the kiss she had asked for. 

Ash felt his breath catch in his throat. Misty sat right in front of him, her eyes closed, her delicate body trembling slightly, and her soft, pink lips puckered slightly, waiting for him. He reached out, on the verge of shivers himself, and gently laid his hand on top of Misty’s. She twitched, nearly withdrawing, but decided against pulling away. Taking one last look at Misty’s blush-brightened face, Ash leaned in, closed his eyes, and brought his lips to hers. 

Misty squeaked softly when she felt Ash’s lips meet hers. He was surprisingly warm, but not nearly as rough as she had expected. His lips were soft, delicate almost, and he kissed her with a tenderness to match. Misty felt like she could melt. She took hold of Ash’s hand, lacing her fingers between his as she pushed back against him, returning the kiss. 

The taste of Ash’s lips was more than Misty could have hoped to imagine. She could taste little hints of the salty sweat that had dripped from his face. It was just enough to remind her that she was kissing a boy;  _ the  _ boy she had been secretly infatuated with for such a long time. Her free hand made its way up - again, almost as if under its own free will - and came to rest on Ash’s chest. 

“ _ Mmm…” _

_ He’s so strong! _

Misty couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Her hand slowly, gently crept across Ash’s chest, feeling his firm muscles. She squeezed his hand and began to kiss him with a sudden, renewed vigor. Ash gasped softly at the ticklish feeling of Misty sucking on his lip, gently nibbling at him while her hand explored his body. He returned the favor, playfully nipping at Misty’s lower lip and lapping at her tongue as it darted out to steal little exploratory tastes of him. 

Ash’s free hand had snuck toward Misty, and it now rested on her knee. He slowly moved his way up, nervously, tentatively testing to see just how far things might go. He began rubbing her thigh, and she sighed in response, pushing a bit more firmly against him. Misty’s thighs were soft, and Ash couldn’t resist giving them a gentle squeeze, squishing the tender flesh. She squirmed closer to him again, and, with a surprising amount of strength for a girl of her size, pushed against his chest, causing him to lose his balance and topple onto his back. 

The pair’s kiss was broken as Ash tumbled onto the bed, yelping softly in surprise as he fell. Misty was on top of him almost before he came to a rest, crawling over him on all fours and lowering herself to straddle him. Although she had taken control, Misty looked anything but confident in herself. Ash looked up into her soft, aqua-hued eyes and saw the same shy, redheaded girl that had just minutes before demanded a kiss. 

Misty reached a trembling hand toward Ash’s face and gently stroked his cheek. The back of her hand slowly, gingerly ran down his chin, past his collarbone, and across his chest. She traced a path down, never breaking eye contact even as she hooked her fingertips underneath his shirt. She lowered herself, closing her eyes and moving in for another kiss as she tugged at Ash’s clothes. 

Ash’s shirt gradually slid up, revealing more and more of his well-toned body as it moved. He paid it no mind for the moment, focusing instead on returning Misty’s kiss. Her tongue was carefully exploring the entrance of his mouth, probing between his lips. Ash caressed her cheek for a moment before pulling her in close, holding her tightly against his body. He could feel the impossibly-radiant warmth of her tiny body against himself, especially in her cheeks. Once his tongue met hers, he heard her whine quietly, just as her cheeks grew even hotter. 

Misty parted her lips, panting heavily now as she drank in the sensations that had begun to overcome her. Ash’s hard body trembled ever so slightly under her delicate touch. His lips quivered as she kissed them. His breaths grew shakier and shakier as the heat between the pair grew and grew until the air itself felt steamy. Misty lapped and sucked at Ash’s tongue, toying with it and exploring his mouth. She lost herself in their kiss, only coming back to reality and pulling away when she felt Ash’s hand at her suspenders. 

Misty stared into Ash’s eyes, shuddering and gasping almost as hard as he was. She had lifted his shirt nearly to his chin, exposing almost all of his upper body, which was cut with firm muscle. Her fingers danced across his chest and dragged their way down his abs, making a full circuit and returning to tease his nipples. In spite of her nervousness, Misty giggled playfully, entertained by Ash’s squirmy reaction to her teasing. Her amusement lasted only a few moments, though, and before too long, she found herself lost in Ash’s soft, brown eyes as he finally broke the silence. 

“How long?” Ash asked quietly. “How long have you felt this way?”

“I… It’s hard to say,” Misty whispered back. “It started right after I met you, but… I wasn’t sure if I should-,”

“I’m glad you did,” Ash interrupted. “I’ve felt the same way for a long time… Since the day we met, actually…”

Misty’s eyes felt like they were about to start watering. She smiled warmly, leaning down to plant one last kiss on Ash’s lips before sitting up, straddling his midsection to let him have a turn exploring her body. 

Ash let Misty guide his hands toward her hips. She unfastened her suspenders, sliding them off of her shoulders, and leaned back, steadying herself against Ash’s legs. She squeaked softly, nervously, as Ash’s hands caressed her thighs. He rubbed her tentatively, massaging in slow, gentle circles and working his way gradually toward her inner thighs. 

“ _ Nnnn…” _

Misty whined as Ash squeezed her soft, creamy thighs. She could feel her own heat beginning to radiate from between her legs, slowly building as Ash touched her. His hands moved in gentle, exploratory circles, and he nervously guagued Misty’s reaction to each move he made. He had gotten tantalizingly, almost dangerously close to Misty’s crotch, brushing the fringes of her shorts, when he slid his hands back over her thighs and toward her waist. 

Ash held Misty for a moment, staring into her eyes as she stared back. Both were barely moving, breathing as softly as they dared as if they were afraid to ruin the moment. Misty couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward, letting Ash wrap his arms around her waist, and pressed her lips to his again. 

Misty almost felt greedy for stealing another kiss, but she didn’t care. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her heart felt like it could erupt out of her chest at any moment. She  _ needed  _ this, and she had needed it for longer than she could have known. Her tongue pushed its way past Ash’s lips, and she moaned against him as she kissed him deeply and passionately. She was in control only for a moment, however, before Ash found the confidence he needed to take over. 

A muffled yelp was all Misty could manage as Ash grabbed her rear. His hands were stuck in the back pockets of her shorts, and he had a tight hold of her firm, round cheeks through her clothes. He took advantage of Misty’s surprise to slide slide his tongue over hers. He licked and sucked at her tongue and playfully bit at her lips, teasing her while he squeezed her butt. 

Ash moaned against Misty, only pulling away from her to take a breath before moving right back in to lock lips with her. The feeling of her rear in his hands, firm and shapely but with an enticing amount of give to play with, was doing more than enough to excite him. He could feel himself getting hard, straining against his pants. Misty seemed to feel him also, and kept her lower body pressed firmly down against him, grinding slowly to tease him. 

She rubbed against Ash, rolling her hips and rocking back and forth. Ash could hardly stand to move so slowly now, and, unable to keep himself under control for much longer, he slid his hands away from Misty’s behind, up the small of her back, and took hold of her top. He pulled the cropped shirt up, eliciting a nervous half-moan, half-whimper from Misty as, bit by bit, her upper body was bared. 

Misty finally broke the kiss, leaving a thin, fragile strand of saliva dangling between her lips and Ash’s. She straightened back up, shyly crossing her arms over her exposed chest. Ash held her by the waist, gently stroking her bare skin to comfort her. He glanced up at her bright-red face, his mouth hanging slightly open as if to debate whether or not he should speak. He didn’t have to, it turned out, as, slowly, bashfully, Misty lowered her arms. 

Tiny droplets of sweat had begun to bead on Misty’s porcelain-smooth skin, brought on by the heat of her body pressed against Ash’s. She took on a pearly, almost prismatic gleam in the low light of the Secret Base, and to Ash, she looked simply angelic. She pulled her top off and over her head, finally baring her upper body to him fully. Her breasts were modest, small to the point that she might have been called flat-chested if they were any less rounded. They were cute and perky, though, as far as Ash was concerned, and topped by equally-little, pink nipples, bordered by pale-pink areolae which faded into the light skin of her chest. 

Ash found himself breathless, unable to do anything but stare, open-mouthed, at Misty. She held her arms above herself, folding her hands behind her head to give him a better look. Little beads of sweat ran down her skin, rolling in meandering rivulets over her modest chest and down her flat belly. Ash finally reached up after a while, leaving one hand on Misty’s waist while the other made its way to her breast. 

“You’re beautiful,” he managed to gasp, still a bit stunned. 

Misty’s blush deepened even further, and she had to turn away, covering her face. 

“You have to show me now, too,” she squeaked, peeking through her fingers at Ash’s bare midsection. 

Ash’s muscles seemed to form a path which guided Misty’s eyes further and further down toward his groin. He noticed her eyeing his body, and responded with a sheepish grin as his cheeks took on a rosy hue. He was still rubbing Misty's chest, running his fingers around her nipple and squeezing her breast when she suddenly climbed off of him. 

Misty, despite her bashfulness at being so exposed for the first time in front of Ash, was too excited now to wait any longer for what she was after. She hastily unfastened his belt, unzipped his pants, and tugged them down, pulling them off of his legs without giving him so much as a chance to wiggle out of them on his own. Now, only a pair of tight boxers, stretched by a thick bulge, concealed Ash from Misty.

"It looks big," Misty breathed softly, cautiously reaching for Ash's crotch. 

She gasped sharply as her curious fingertips brushed against the bulge in his underwear, causing it to twitch in response. She pressed her hand against Ash’s crotch, gently rubbing her palm on the warm, stiff bulge. She was equal parts fascinated and frightened by the sensation. Ash’s twitching cock pulsed, throbbing and twitching as Misty rubbed it. His barely-covered erection was radiating a surprising amount of heat, and Misty couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like in her hand. 

Misty locked eyes with Ash, her eyes gleaming with mischievous glee as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his underwear. Her lips curled into an impish grin as she slowly, teasingly began to pull Ash’s boxers down. Ash could only gasp, softly panting as his hard member was gradually exposed. His tip, deep-pink and gleaming with arousal, twitched as it was freed, winking and flexing as a dribble of pre-cum leaked out. Misty bit her lip, enticed by the sight, and finished stripping Ash a bit more quickly than she had planned to. 

“It  _ is  _ big!” she remarked, drinking in the sight of Ash’s fully-exposed shaft. 

Misty carefully wrapped her fingers around it, trembling slightly as she took it in her hand. She could feel Ash’s pulse through his cock, throbbing in a slow, steady rhythm against her palm. Finding that she could only fit a bit more than half of Ash’s member in one hand, Misty took hold of him with both hands, gently squeezing as her fingers wrapped around his girth. 

Ash groaned, closing his eyes and gently rocking his hips, thrusting into Misty’s hands. She clumsily squeezed and stroked in response, not sure quite how she should move or whether she should speed up or slow down. Her soft, delicate hands seemed incredibly small compared to Ash’s cock, and she couldn’t help but gasp softly at each twitch she felt between her fingers. 

Ash’s warm, thick shaft was freely leaking now, drooling arousal which dripped all over Misty’s fingers. He kept thrusting, sliding his cock in and out of Misty’s grip, fucking her hands while she did her best to stroke him at a comfortable pace. His breaths were shallow and shaky as lust washed over him, nearly immobilizing him under the sheer intensity of the sensations he was experiencing. 

“ _ Ahhh… Misty…” _

Ash sighed softly, shuddering as a thick spurt of pre-cum suddenly squirted from his tip. Misty squeaked in surprise as the hot, slippery fluid splattered over the back of her hand. She drew back, eliciting a disappointed groan from Ash, whose cock stood hard and needy, still pulsing desperately as if begging to be touched again. 

“Sorry,” Misty said, wiping her hand clean. “Was I doing alright?”

“It’s okay… You’re amazing,” Ash muttered, still a bit out of breath. “I don’t think I would have lasted too much longer, anyway…”

Misty glanced down at Ash’s stiff shaft and suddenly became acutely aware of the heat and wetness between her own legs. She felt the familiar thumping of her heartbeat in her chest, the rush of warmth to her cheeks, and the nervous fluttering of her stomach like a group of Butterfree as she finally realized she couldn’t bear to wait anymore. Bringing Ash to the cusp of release had been at the forefront of her mind. Now, though, she remembered just how desperately  _ she  _ had been craving release, and, without another word, leaned down to kiss Ash’s cheek. 

“I don’t want to play around anymore,” she whispered into his ear. “I want you, Ash…”

Ash could feel Misty’s warm breath on his earlobe, which she took a moment to nibble as he replied. 

“Are you sure?” Ash asked, eager, yet hesitant to continue. “You don’t think we’re moving a little too fast?”

“Of course I do,” Misty replied. “But I don’t want to wait any longer for this… I…”

Her face was practically glowing red now, and she had to cover her cheeks with her hands to get the rest out. 

“I love you,” she quietly squeaked. 

Ash’s eyes widened slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Misty interrupted. 

“I love you.”

Misty repeated herself louder and more confidently. Her hands slid away from her face, her lips curled into a soft smile, and happy tears welled in the corners of her eyes. She almost couldn’t believe that she had finally said it. Finally, after so long agonizing over whether or not Ash would reciprocate her feelings, she had managed to admit her love for him. Saying it out loud was liberating, but also terrifying in a way, she found as she waited out the next few moments in silence. 

Misty yelped in surprise as Ash sprang toward her, practically leaping up and sending her tumbling onto her back with a soft  _ thud.  _ She lay under him, lips parted, eyes wide, breathing heavily, and waiting for him to say something,  _ anything _ to her. Ash said nothing, but moved in quickly, locked lips with Misty, and kissed her for what felt like minutes. He steadied himself with one hand while the other blindly unbuttoned Misty’s shorts and clumsily tugged them down. She helped by wiggling and kicking her way out of her clothes, finally managing to rid herself of everything but her tight, pink panties. Ash didn’t break their kiss until Misty’s shorts were in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room, kicked aside by their owner as she squirmed beneath Ash. 

“I love you, too,” Ash finally said quietly. 

Misty’s face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around Ash, pulling him down on top of her in a tight hug. She peppered his lips and cheeks with quick little kisses and squeezed him until she couldn’t squeeze any tighter. She was ecstatic, and even as the arousal swelling within her continued to mount, she found that her strongest feeling in that moment was pure, perfect, joyful bliss. 

“I’m sorry I waited so long to admit it,” Ash chuckled sheepishly. “If I had any idea you felt the same-,”

“Don't be sorry,” Misty cut in, shuddering in excitement as she felt Ash’s hardness rubbing against her. “We just have a lot of lost time to make up for now…”

Ash glanced down, only just remembering his still-throbbing erection, which had been resting on the soft fabric of Misty’s underwear, rubbing against her warm, wet sex. He moved his hips, thrusting gently and grinding himself against her. Misty moaned, unable to contain herself now that she was so  _ close  _ to Ash. 

The two slipped out of each other's grasp just long enough for Misty to take her panties off. She wanted no time in stripping completely naked, peeling her wet underwear away from her womanhood and sliding it off of her legs. Now, completely nude, Misty felt a paradoxical sense of both vulnerability and comfort. She was afraid to take such a huge step with anyone, but she was also glad that it was with the person she loved. That much was enough for her, so she took a deep breath, managed to calm herself down a bit, and spread her legs, tucking her hands under the backs of her knees to hold her thighs apart and give Ash the most intimate view of her he could get.

Misty's puffy little slit glistened with fresh arousal. Little streams of juice trickled from between her soft, flushed lips and ran down onto the bed, forming a tiny, wet stain. The mound of her sex was bristling with short, red hair, and the pink petals of her virgin flower only barely peeked out from inside her slit. 

Hopeless to resist, Ash locked eyes with Misty and reached out, gently caressing the folds of her pussy. He explored her womanhood as she shivered at his touch, mewling quietly as Ash's fingertips brushed along her lower lips and rubbed against her clit. 

Misty's delicate nub was flushed with arousal. Swollen, sensitive, and incredibly hard, her clit twitched slightly as Ash curiously prodded and rubbed it, trying different movements to try gauging Misty's responses. 

It was impossible for him not to notice that Misty was more than eager to stop the teasing and get on with things. Her breathing was heavy and shaky. Her cheeks were flushed red. Her lips were parted and her breaths misted into steamy little puffs. She shivered and whimpered at Ash's touch, and each moment saw her getting wetter and wetter, leaking a steady stream of arousal. 

" _ Aaaaash,"  _ Misty whined, her voice high and needy. "S-Stop teasing… I-  _ Nnnn…  _ I want you  _ now!" _

In all honesty, Ash's nerves were beginning to get the better of him, in spite of his arousal. His cock twitched occasionally, and he felt almost as wet as Misty looked. He wasn't sure of how long he would manage to last, or whether he even really knew what he should be doing. Gathering his courage, he knelt between Misty's spread legs, looking deep into her eyes as if to silently ask her permission.

"It's okay," Misty said, picking up on Ash's nervousness. "I'm kind of scared, too… But we'll do everything together, so it won't be too bad, okay?"

"Okay," Ash replied after taking a deep breath. "I love you."

Hearing Ash repeat those simple, wonderful words put a bright smile on Misty's face.

"I love you, too," she said, beaming. "Now hurry up and fuck me."

Ash moved forward a bit, bringing his hips flush with Misty's. His shaft twitched as it came to rest on top of her warm, wet slit. He slowly, carefully rocked his hips back and forth, grinding his member against Misty's pussy. He continued to thrust for a few moments, testing for what felt like a good rhythm. 

Finally ready, Ash pulled his hips back and, drawing in a shaky, nervous breath, tentatively began lining himself up. The tip of his cock dragged down Misty's waiting sex, from her hard little clit all the way down to her virgin opening. Her warmth alone was almost enough to make him lose control, but he managed to maintain his composure. 

"Do it," Misty whispered, folding her hands behind her head. "Put it inside me…"

Ash leaned down, closing his eyes and locking lips with Misty. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he slowly pushed his hips forward. 

" _ Mm!" _

Misty let out a soft yelp, taken a bit off-guard by the feeling of Ash's cockhead prodding her entrance. Bit by bit, more and more of Ash's tip made its way inside, stretching Misty's lower lips just enough to make way for the rest of his manhood. He moaned quietly against her, shuddering as the first tiny length of his shaft slipped into her wetness. 

Ash felt some resistance then, and a partly-suppressed whimper from Misty caused him to stop, pulling away and breaking the kiss out of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, afraid that he hurt her somehow. "Should I stop?"

"No," Misty said, smiling as best she could. "It's my first time, so it's going to hurt a little bit for me… Just for a little bit, though."

Ash nodded, blushing a bit at the confirmation that he and Misty were each other's firsts. Trying his best to be gentle, he moved his hips forward again, pressing against Misty's hymen more and more firmly. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed, holding tightly onto Ash and whining softly. He groaned quietly in exertion, pushing with as little force as he felt was necessary until, finally, he felt something give way, and slid fully inside Misty's hot, pink hole. 

" _ AAHN!" _

Misty let out a sharp yelp as her hymen broke. She quivered, whining softly and holding onto Ash as his full length slipped inside her. The pain itself wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it would be. What surprised her the most was the feeling of being so strangely and wonderfully filled. She felt the walls of her pussy squeezing Ash’s member as it pushed its way into her deepest reaches. She felt her wetness washing over him. She felt his heat against hers, and she felt his heart beating as he embraced her again for another kiss. She felt inexplicably, perfectly connected with him, as if they were joined as one. 

Ash groaned as he bottomed out inside of Misty. He hadn’t been prepared for just how tight she would be. Every move she made, every little twitch of her womanhood, he felt as if it were his own. His cock fit snugly inside her, and he was almost afraid to move for fear of reaching his limit too quickly. Nonetheless, he slowly pulled his hips back, drawing himself mostly out of Misty’s tight, wet pussy, and then pushed back in a bit faster than he had when he first penetrated her. 

Misty squeaked again, this time from the sudden rush of pleasure she felt as Ash stretched her. Every nerve in her body seemed to be firing off at once, sending pleasant waves of intense warmth through her body. She felt Ash reach his maximum depth inside her again, and she wiggled her hips, sliding closer to him, playfully chasing him as he pulled out. He pulled out and slid back inside again and again, faster and faster each time as his body began to override his fear of moving too roughly. 

Misty certainly had no complaints about Ash’s quicker, harder thrusts. Each time his hips  _ smacked  _ against her, she felt a fresh rush of ever-intensifying pleasure shoot up her spine. She shuddered and moaned, purring happily against Ash as the two desperately sucked each other’s tongues and nibbled each other’s lips, teasing and probing while they rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm. The bed creaked, and the sound of wet flesh on flesh dominated the room, coupled with heavy panting as the pair quickly gave themselves over to lust. 

Ash could barely think. His mind was awash with pleasure and a nameless, inexplicable desire to finish. He had never felt so frighteningly, beautifully close to another person before, but still, his body was telling him that he  _ needed  _ to climax. He sped his thrusts, drawing a series of staccato squeaks out of Misty as he broke away from her to catch his breath. 

“ _ Nnn! Nnn! Ah! Ah! AH! More! More!”  _ Misty yelped, wrapping her legs around Ash’s waist. “ _ I love you! I love you! I love you! AAAHHH!” _

Ash gasped and moaned, breathing heavily as Misty drew him in close with her leglock. His thrusts were short, quick, and hard, and each time he rolled his hips around, he found it harder and harder to ignore the intense, electrical sensation boiling to a head at the tip of his throbbing cock. He rocked his body like a piston, desperately trying to hold back for a little while longer in spite of the insurmountable pleasure building and building in his core. 

“ _ Nnngh!  _ M-Misty!” Ash gasped, shuddering as he realized he was losing control. “I- I can’t-  _ AAAHHH! Can’t hold it! I- I’m-,” _

_ “INSIDE ME!”  _ Misty begged, tightening her hold on him and forcing him to bottom out. “I’m  _ so CLOSE! OOOHHH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” _

_ “I- AH! I love you- Nnnggghhh… t-too!” _

Ash let out a long, drawn-out groan as he desperately thrust a few more times, moving as much as he could against Misty’s firm grip. He hurried to lock lips with her one last time, moaning as he finally found release. 

Misty squealed, squeezing her eyes shut and thrusting her hips up against Ash’s as he kissed her just at the moment of climax. She gripped the bed so hard she nearly tore the sheets, and as she tensed up, tightening and flexing each and every one of her body’s muscles all at once, she pulled Ash in as close as she could with her legs, keeping them firmly locked around his lower back. 

She felt him twitch once, then twice inside her, and at the same time, she felt a strange rush of heat from his cock. The third twitch brought with it a release of that heat in the form of a series of hot, sticky spurts of cum. Misty felt it spilling into her, filling her to the brim with gooey, white warmth. She felt like she would melt if this kept up, but she stayed right there, locked in a passionate embrace with Ash, sharing an orgasm with her lover. The glow of their release seemed to last forever, but eventually, with simultaneous, satisfied sighs, their climax came to an end, and, completely spent, they collapsed into each other’s arms. 

Ash rested his head on Misty’s chest, gasping for air as he felt himself going soft inside her. Misty held him close, letting her legs slide off of him and flop weakly onto the bed. She kissed the top of his head, and after a while, he pulled his half-hard cock out of her, letting his freshly-spent load dribble slowly out of her newly-deflowered pussy. 

“I love you,” Misty kept repeating, planting gentle kisses on Ash’s head each time. 

“I love you, too,” Ash whispered back, nuzzling Misty’s chest, smiling at the sound of her softly-beating heart. 

They stayed like that for a while, not daring to move for quite some time. Once they had both caught their breath, Misty rolled Ash over, climbed on top of him, and straddled his waist. What was left of his load leaked back onto his shaft, which had begun to harden back up. Misty stole a quick kiss from him before sliding her hips back, rubbing against his stiffening member with a sly grin. 

“We have a  _ lot  _ of lost time to make up for,” she whispered playfully. “Don’t we?”

“I think you’re right,” Ash replied with a coy smirk, grabbing hold of Misty’s waist as he felt himself beginning to sink back into her tight, pink folds. 

Neither of the two could have expected something as simple as a kiss to end up this way. If their shared cries of lust and ecstasy were any indication, however, neither of them seemed to mind. They let their bodies say what their mouths couldn’t manage long into the night, exploring each other for the first - but certainly not the last - time not as friends, but as lovers. 


End file.
